


Aftermath

by KamenRiderAccel



Series: Kamen Rider/Super Sentai Oneshots [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderAccel/pseuds/KamenRiderAccel
Summary: Helheim is gone and the world continues. The only thing that doesnt get better is Jounouchi Hideyasu and his emotions. After knowing about Hase's death everything goes down hill until one he walks into his room and finds a person. Could this be a person he knew best?





	

Back in the days of the Helheim invasion, Hase was gone and Jounouchi was all alone. But somehow they brought Hase back. Not a soul knew how they did it but he was back. Everybody began to think Kouta did it before he became a space god because he didn’t want Jounouchi to be alone forever so he gave him the man of his dreams. Jounouchi was grateful for the comeback of his special one and loved the idea of having Hase again.

He never wanted to betray Hase again because of how he felt towards said person. Hase was just one person Jounouchi could not leave entirely. He may be a little mean but that was normal. When Hase died and about a few months later Jounouchi found out, he blamed himself for Hase’s death. The time after Helheim is over and Kouta is somewhere with his own little world out in space. Mitsuzane atoned for what he did and is now gotten back into his happy self, dancing with everybody who still loved to dance. All the dancing teams that were left after the invasion joined together to create one giant team. This was a new thing in Zawame city. All of the dancers’ fans showed up to watch this big group. Even Hase and Jounouchi showed up at times to watch them dance and have fun. Even Takatora, Micchi’s older brother shows up every once in a while to watch Mitsuzane dance whit his friends. It took a while for Micchi to convince Takatora to let him be himself. But one day, Takatora gave in to him. Zawame city has changed since the invasion but it only gets better each day as time flows away from the time that a lot of people died.

  
Kouta even brought Kaito back. But this isn’t the Kaito that went crazy. This Kaito was way before he was all about power. Everybody knew that Kouta loved Kaito but with this whole space god thing he would never get to see him again. The thing was that Kouta was to leave everything here on Earth and move to his world to keep Helheim from killing other people. If Kouta had a choice he would have taken Kaito with him but the snake wouldn’t let him. Every now and then Kouta would sneak back to earth and visit his Kaito and spend time with him. Mai was alright with that because she always came back to see Micchi. Micchi always has loved Mai. And Mai knew this and loved him back. There were relationships happening all over the place but for Hase and Jounouchi, it was a miracle for the two of them to be together again. This was the best part of having Hase back from the dead.

  
Jounouchi couldn’t help but be happy to be in Hase’s arms again. He really missed Hase and he showed it once he seen him again. The Day he got to see Hase back was before Megahex attacked. It was a rainy day but the way the day happened was what got him going.

  
\---

  
The rain poured from the sky like there was no end to it. Jounouchi was inside the pastry shop, Charmant. There were a lot of customers in that day due to the horrible weather that day. Jounouchi knew how to take care of customers when the weather like this. The was what he gets paid for. His job wasn’t just to learn how to make sweets but to help the customers as well. Jounouchi never had a problem with people because of his dance group, Invitto. As the day continued in what felt like slow motion.

Jounouchi knew he would never get to see the one person he wished to spend eternity with. Hase was killed after he ate one of the fruits from Helheim. The fruit of Helheim is bad for humans because it turns them into Inves and, as Takatora explained to the young man, Hase was a green bodied lion Inves with one hand that had large claws compared to the other. Once Takatora was done explaining he walked off to let Jounouchi morn for Hase-chan. He didn’t even know that Jounouchi thought of Hase as more then a friend. He meant more to Jounouchi then everybody though. Hase was everything to the Invitto leader. Then What was the point in back stabbing him? Was it just to keep his pride from running wild? Or was it just to get speculations off his back?

  
All of a sudden, he was nudged awake from the thought by Oren Jounouchi just looked at his mentor in silence. Oren studied the boy and was saddened by the appearance of Hideyasu. The boy really did miss his friend and of course Oren always knew when his memories hit him hard. Hideyasu was an easy one to figure out. It took Oren not even a day to learn the way of Hideyasu Jounouchi.

There was definitely something bothering the kid with his friend being gone. Oren did understand what the kid was going through. He has also lost good friends as well. He could help the boy if he really needed it. Another thing Oren knew was that Kouta had killed the man he loved because it was the only way to stop Kaito. There had to be something Oren could do to help Jounouchi.

  
“Boy, what is the trouble?” Oren asked the saddened young man in front of him. Jounouchi just looked at thee older man with a questioning look.

  
“There is nothing wrong,” Jounouchi told the other. Oren knew different.

  
“Do not lie to me, Boy,” Oren replied sternly. This made Jounouchi jump. He knew what was coming next.

  
“You really to know?” Jounouchi asked as he looked out the shop’s windows. The rain still poured on the streets. Water trailed down from the leaves. The more it rained the gloomier the world got.

  
“I do want to know,” Oren answered after a long silence. Hideyasu has never seen Oren be persistent till that day.

  
“I really miss Hase, Oren. I don’t know what to do without him. I feel like I’m lost when he isn’t here,” Jounouchi answered as water droplets rolled down his cheeks. The older man was surprised to see Hideyasu cry like he was showing emotions like this. It was rare for the young man to burst into tears in front of customers. Jounouchi was one to leave his personal life out of the shop.

  
“It will be alright, Boy,” Oren told him. He embraced the younger man in his strong arms. Everybody could tell that Jounouchi was smaller then the other but he needed to be shown it was going to be alright. “Maybe you should go home and come back tomorrow. I can handle the people that come in.”

  
“Are you sure you can do it?” Hideyasu Jounouchi asked his mentor.

  
“I’ll be fine, Jounouchi,” Oren answered with a smile. Jounouchi then went to the place where his light coat was located and grabbed it. He then wiped the wet streaks so then nobody would know that he was crying. This was the first time in a long time that he had ever left work early. Jounouchi put his coat on and walked out the door into the pouring rain. He didn’t care to get wet so he didn’t put his hood up.

  
The slow walk to his apartment was one thing he didn’t mind. Even though it was wet and cold t kept him from bursting into tears again. The hardest thing was betraying Hase. Did he really do it to make himself look good in Kaito’s eyes? He didn’t know his own feelings till after Hase completely disappeared. Water would run from his eyes till he fell asleep. This happened even till this day. The rain was a cold rain so it wasn’t good for Jounouchi to get wet just to end up sick. Jounouchi didn’t care about what happened anymore because he was the reason Hase died. Jounouchi’s apartment was close to Charmant but it was still a walk.

Before Hase was killed, the two shared the apartment and everything Hase had was still in the apartment. Jounouchi kept everything to remember the good man. There was a picture of the two boys together in a picture frame from when they met each other on the dancing stages. The two became really good friends before all the Inves games happened.

  
Once he was a block away from his apartment, Jounouchi began to feel really cold. The young man began to shiver. The cold rain was getting to him now. At least he wasn’t far from his apartment now. The thing was that his hair and his clothing were completely soaked. This rain came down hard a little bit ago and it keeps getting lighter at the moment. The wind is dying off which was good but it won’t help since he is already wet and cold. There was no stopping the feeling of being wet and cold. Jounouchi was almost to the door of his apartment. He couldn’t wait to get to a heater due to the cold the rain brought with it.

  
Once Jounouchi was to the apartment door, he pulled out his keys as he shivered and struggled to get them. Soon enough, he got them out and opened the door. He stepped inside and took his shoes off at the door and rushed inside to grab a towel and some dry clothing. He had the towel when he entered the room that he and Hase shared. The young man seen another man sitting on the bed looking at him. Jounouchi jumped at the sight of the one he hasn’t seen since before he went missing. Hase was sitting right in front of one surprised, yet scared Jounouchi. Jounouchi dropped the towel on the ground when he jumped at the sight of the once dead Hase. Jounouchi stared at the one wearing black and yellow which was the colors of his dance group, Raid Wild.

  
“Hase-chan?” Jounouchi whispered. The other slowly nodded to the acknowledgement of his name. “but your dead.”

  
“Yeah I was,” Hase answered his friend. Jounouchi rushed to the bedside to where Hase sat. Hase noticed he was shivering and was cold with the rain water causing him to be soaked. “Let’s get you in some dry clothing.”

  
“How are you alive right now or is this an illusion?” Hideyasu questioned.

“Kouta brought most of us back. He gave Kaito, Minato, Ryoma, and I a second chance at life,” Hase answered. This made Hideyasu confused. They tried to kill Kouta but he brought all of them back that didn’t make sense.

“Why bring them back? Didn’t all of them try to kill him?” Jounouchi asked. Hase nodded his head. A smile made its way on Jounouchi’s face.

“Kouta thought we all deserved a second chance so he gave us our chance to start again where we left off,” Hase added. Jounouchi ran to give Hase a bear hug. This was the one moment he needed to make up for what he did to Hase.

“Hase-chan,” Jounouchi spoke quietly like somebody was going to over hear what he was going to tell the other. “I’m sorry I betrayed you. I shouldn’t have done it if only I knew how I felt back then. I really am sorry, Hase-chan.”

“It’s alright, Hideyasu,” Hase replied with a smile. This made Jounouchi feel better about it. “Come on we need to get you dry and warm clothing. I don’t want to see you sick.”

“I’m in bad shape, Hase I get sick easier then before. I let myself go downhill even if I shouldn’t have,” Hideyasu told Rouji. Hase just looked at him worried. Jounouchi was not one to let his health go down when he lost something important. Hase really did hope that Jounouchi would get sick from his rain soaked clothing. Hase helped the younger and was happy to be with the one friend he wishes he didn’t leave behind.  
The two were now in their bed clothing and snuggled tightly together for the night. Hase was still awake when Hideyasu had fallen asleep an hour ago. Hase was happy to be back. There were a lot of things that he didn’t understand on how Jounouchi had changed so much. The two loved each other for a long time and Jounouchi barely hung in there without the other man. This was the best thing for Hase. Now he could live the rest of his life with Jounouchi and be happy that they could be together again. They were going to have to see Oren in the morning to tell him the happy news of Hase’s return.


End file.
